


Written in Fifth Year

by JackieNeedsMoreSleep



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieNeedsMoreSleep/pseuds/JackieNeedsMoreSleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon found Baz's journal from fifth year and convinced Baz to let him write in it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written in Fifth Year

5th Year

I found this journal in an old box of my mother’s possessions in the Mage’s office. The Mage must not have taken down my mother’s wards if I can still enter. Most of the items in that box were books and records of the school from ages ago. I didn’t bother to look through them because they are probably important and besides, why would I be interested. But this empty journal was at the top and I doubt the Mage will miss it. I remember her writing frequently. She would vent feelings and let out frustrations on pages in her diaries. I suppose that is what I’ll do. Write about what frustrates me in this book. I have a feeling I’ll need it this year. Curse you Simon Snow. _Rude._

_Okay, so obviously I found Baz’s old journal. He was so embarrassed when I told him. And I kept pestering him to let me write in it too until he gave in. He can’t say no to me. ;)_

\--

Snow is driving me mad! I have to see him every day in our room, but we also have classes together! And I can’t get him out of my head. _Ha-ha._ Stupid “Chosen One.” I ~~hate~~ _love_ him!

\--

Aleister Crowley, just set me on fire already! My mind is betraying me! I try to hate him, I really do. I remind myself of all the annoying things he does, like how he leaves the windows in our room open, but now I don’t find them as annoying. Instead I’m starting to find those things kind of…Nope. Not finishing that sentence.

_Kinda cute? Adorable? I can’t wait to read the entry where you admit you loooove me!_

\--

List of things I ~~hate~~ _love_ about Simon Snow

1\. He’s a git. _Hey! I am not!_

2\. He’s the “Chosen One”. _I didn’t choose to be the “Chosen One”!_

3\. His stupid hair.

4\. He always has to be a hero. _I wasn’t trying to be a hero!_

5\. His eyes.

6\. His personality.

\--

Bunce is in our room. She is also staring at me which, I admit, makes me a little uncomfortable. Snow is staring at me too, they both are, but Snow always stares at me like he’s trying to figure out if I have something evil planned. He has that look on his face again. Crowley, I can read him like a book. Anyone could read him like a book. _Bite me._

_Wait. Why didn’t you date these entries? Come on, those are supposed to be included when writing in a diary!_

\--

Snow looks like he’s irritated and likely to go off if I annoy him a little. It’s tempting. It’s funny how easy it is to get under Snow’s skin. I mean, all I’ve done so far is glance at him a few times. _A few?_ They aren’t even glares; I’m just…looking at him.

\--

It is getting worse. This year sucks. This thing about Snow is just another thing to add to pile of “shit Baz has to deal with”. I wish I was normal. I wish I could be a gay human. Not a gay vampire. I mean, being straight would make my life a whole lot easier but, I don’t want to change that. As much as it hurts and is inconvenient, I love being attracted to Simon Snow.

Just the vampire situation. I hate that when I look at Snow, I’m equally torn between kissing him and killing him.

My parents hate how I’m a vampire. My siblings are too young to hate me just yet. But I keep thinking of my mother. Natasha Grimm-Pitch. She hated vampires. And then the attack happened…If she could see me now, she would hate me. Or she wouldn’t let me attend Watford, at least. I don’t know. Even if she hates me now, I still miss her.

_Aw Baz. You’re perfect the way you are. I’m sure your mother misses you too. We could go back to Watford when the veil opens again to see if she’ll come again. I promise._

\--

I love him! There I said it! And I’m gonna miss him during the summer. I’m gonna miss him leaving the window open, eating Crowley knows how many scones, and following me around all the time (Again, he thinks I’m plotting). And when he follows me…It’s hard to think realistically. He thinks I’m evil. That is why he follows me, not because there is a chance he might like me too. I…

I love Simon Snow.

I love Simon.

_I miss you when you are at your own apartment. I miss how no one steals all the blankets and waking up to you holding me when I’m alone._

_I love Basilton Grimm-Pitch._

_I love Baz_.

\--

Simon set down the journal and smiled. Looking at the words Baz had written years ago was amazing. Baz would always pull strange faces while he read though. It was a little distracting when Simon could see him out of his peripheral vision. Furthermore, he would insist that they burn the journal and forget he ever wrote in it.

That was not happening.

Simon may have been completely oblivious to Baz’s feelings towards him when the entries were written back in fifth year, but he wasn’t anymore. Now, additional notes were made throughout the book.

“Snow, are you done with that thing yet?” Baz asked; the sound of his voice muffled from his face being pressed into Simon’s pillow.

“Why? You scared I wrote something rude?” Simon said as he rolled over to face his boyfriend. He tried to refrain from laughing. Baz’s face was completely hidden, only leaving a mop of dark hair.

Baz lifted up his head and tilted it to make eye contact. “No. You probably wrote something stupid like how in our time at Watford all you thought I was doing in my spare time was plotting something evil.” Simon flushed and muttered about being young and that in his defense; Baz was a vampire and a very intimidating roommate.

“Sure Snow. Give me the journal.” Simon smirked and gave in, handing over the old diary. He was anxious. Baz began reading what he had written in the past and would soon be reading and the stupid little things Simon had deemed cheeky enough to add in.

Baz’s eyes scanned the lined pages and had a small smile tugging at his lips. After reading some of the many comments beneath his old thoughts, Baz shifted closer to Simon and intertwined their hands. The journal was set aside and soon forgotten.

“You’re cute Snow. Thank you for making that thing slightly less embarrassing. Maybe it doesn’t have to be destroyed. I like what you wrote. But so help me Crowley, if you tell Bunce about anything on those pages, you will not get any attention from me for a month.”

Simon simply rolled his eyes and did not reply.

“And you won’t get any sour cherry scones.”

“Baz! Don’t even joke about that! I hate you.”

“Right.” Baz replied, giving Simon a quick kiss before they both chuckled and soon fell asleep, their breathing slow and almost in unison.


End file.
